Stake Out
by vazy
Summary: Vampire hunting goes slightly awry. Sequel to 'Friends', 'Morning' and 'Discussions. Fayana with mild Elena/Stefan.


Bonnie muttered to Diana, Elena's eyes darted from the pair of witches over to Caroline who was crouched across the classroom behind a desk. The blonde vampire smiled back briefly before once again turning her attention back towards the door waiting. Grimacing Elena remembered that she too were meant to be watching the door. A few moments passed, she kept her eyes glued to the peeling paint of the door. A tap on her shoulder caused her to jump, turning she was met with Bonnie's green eyes. Glancing over her friend's shoulder she could see Diana crawling over to explain what her and Bonnie had come up with to Caroline.

"Me and Diana think we can slow the vampires down put we'd have to be close to them." Bonnie muttered, her eyes flicking towards the door before meeting her eyes again, "Diana taught me the spell, she says she used it a thousand times before. We just need to lure them into a hallway and then we just hit 'em with it." Elena nodded. A moment later her and Bonnie were joined by the other two. Diana knelt up slightly, to dig into her jeans pocket for her phone.

"I'll ring Faye and explain the plan, she can get Damon and Stefan. Then meet us by the trophies." Receiving nods, she flicked the phone open and dialled.

"Hey Sweetie. Are you with-? Oh okay, can Damon fetch Stefan? Yeah, me and Bonnie have a plan. Uh-huh. Yeah, I know. Faye, not the time." Elena took in the tips of Diana's ears reddening and guessed that Faye was once again flirting with her girlfriend. Diana's brown eyes flicked between the three younger girls, before she smiled weakly, "Faye!" She yelped, Caroline covered her mouth with a hand and laughed. The blonde vampire had quickly become friends with the older vampire, despite Faye's behaviour sometimes reflecting Damon's. But when Elena thought about it that made sense seeing how close the pair sounded like they had been. Her attention snapped back as she saw Diana nod her head, quickly.

"Yes, okay. See you in a minute. Love you." With a flick of her wrist Diana hung up the phone and slipped it back into her pocket. With a grin Diana pointed towards the door, shooing the younger girls ahead of her.

* * *

Diana laughed as Caroline threw her hands in the air and cheered.

"I can't believe you guys pulled that off! It was so cool!" The blonde continued to flail her hands around trying to recreate the witchs' spell. Elena nodded enthusiastically, sipping at the glass of coke she had clutched in her hands.

"Diana, where did you learn that spell?" Bonnie asked, eyes awed. Diana smiled, the young witch was relatively untrained but full of raw power. It was one of the reasons she liked returning to Mystic Falls.

"It was one of the first spells I learnt actually, my circle-" The banging of the front door interrupted her story. All eyes flew towards the foyer doorway. There was a loud scrapping and grunting. Diana was on her feet in a moment and heading towards the commotion.

The sight that greeted her nearly gave her a heart attack. Slumped between Damon and Stefan, arm round each of their broad shoulders, was Faye. Her toes dragged along the floor at the extra height the pair had her hoisted to carry her with. Leather jacket thrown open, it was hard to see the red staining the black but the shredded hole in the middle of her chest was easy to spot.

Freezing in place, Diana stared at the trio. Caroline darted forward and took the dead weight of Faye off the two brothers. Elena ran forwards to Stefan.

"What happened?!" Bonnie gasped. Diana snapped back into action as someone finally spoke. Hurrying to Caroline she surveyed the damage to her girlfriend.

"Caroline, bring her in here. Stefan what the hell happened?" The group moved quickly to the living room again. Damon immediately got himself a tumbler of scotch before offering a second to his brother.

"Vampire hunter got the jump on us. Shot us with vervain darts before we knew what was going on." Stefan accepted the drink with a nod.

"Bastard was tracking the other vamps." Damon spat, glaring at the amber liquid in his glass.

"He managed to shoot me and Damon with wooden bullets too, before he staked Faye. It was a close thing." Stefan muttered downing his glass, arm wrapping around his own girlfriend's waist. Caroline winced, at the thought of being staked, as she continued to hover at the head of the prone vampire on the sofa.

"Why is Faye still out then?" Diana asked, inspecting the wood filled hole in Faye's chest. Stefan's eyes flicked to Damon, who grimaced.

"What the hell did you-" Diana growled, about to rise to her feet. Damon held his hands up in innocence.

"Little brat tried to dig it out, she was only making things worse-" Damon drawled, filling himself another glass.

"It nearly hit her heart." Stefan quickly supplied, glaring at his brother.

"-Exactly. So I snapped her neck, after I snapped his." Damon shrugged. Diana bit her tongue to keep from yelling. It did seem like the most sensible solution that could have been come up with on the spot. Besides, the three teenagers seemed to be voicing their discomfort on the whole situation was it was.

"Stefan, will you kindly get me a first aid kit? Tweezers will make this easier." With a nod, Stefan left Elena's side. A groan filled the room and Faye shifted.

"This hurts like a bitch." She growled, hands immediately moving to pull the offending wood out. Diana's own hands covered her wrists.

"Sweetie, let me? I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't take a splinter to the heart." Faye hissed in protest but let her hands drop. Her green eyes swivelled round to glare at Damon as she tilted her head back for a better line of vision.

"Damon, when I get this stake out my chest I am going to ram it so far up your ass."


End file.
